Golden Wing's
by LynnPotter221
Summary: Serena has a twin, together they will find out the truth behind their pasts and the Golden and Silver millenium's. They will work together to save earth and preserve the Future and they won't do it alone! Bad at summerie's read on to find out more!


**Golden Wing's**

**Chapter one: New Life and Old Memories**

_A/N: Hey Minna-san, Lynn here with my newest story Golden Wings I hope y'all like the story._

_**Selena: Of course they'll like it! I'm in it!**_

**Lynn: ya know Selena not everything is... Never mind please do the disclaimer!**

_**Selena: why? I don't wanna!**_

**Lynn: well you have too! Because I am the author and what I say goes!**

_**Selena: Fine. Lynn doesn't own sailor moon just the character's that she thinks up herself and her laptop and coffee!**_

_NOW ON WITH THE STORY!_

It was a bright, sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. The bustle in the streets was a medium hum but all that was ignored by one strawberry blond haired, blue eyed girl who was hopping around on one foot in her new penthouse apartment.

"Kusooooo!" shouted Selena Tuskino as she hopped to the bedroom where her only chair was and she sat down rubbing her other foot that she had slammed into a box of books after getting off the phone with her new school. "I thought I'd put that box in the kitchen" she said to the empty room then Selena gently moved her toes "owie that hurts" just then her stomach growled. Selena looked down at her watch 'hmm Rena would be getting out of school in a bit why don't I surprise her at the crown.' She thought as she started walking out the door.

As Selena left the apartment building and started walking to the crown arcade she made a list of all the things she still needed to buy. "Well, the first thing to buy is a bed, nightstand, lamp, dresser and other furniture, then… food and then everything else!" Selena sighed "why can't they teach moving 101 in school" she moaned as she walked into the arcade that which was only three blocks from her house.

Andrew looked up from wiping the counter "Hey Selena, done unpacking already?" he asked as he started fixing her coffee. Selena frowned and wriggled her bruised toes "no Andy I just thought I'd save my toes from any more pain and come see you before Rena gets off from school" she finished speaking and took a sip of her coffee then she sighed and closed her eyes for a minute savoring the drink "mmm Andy, you sure do make a great cup of Joe." Andrew blushed then he looked up as the door opened and closed.

"Wow odango shouldn't you still be in detention?" a man's voice said behind Selena who turned around to see a black haired, blue eyed man wearing blue jeans, black shirt and a puke green jacket. "Excuse me?" said Selena raising her eyebrow. Just then Selena was glomped by a girl with long blond hair that was in two buns "SELENAA!" hollered Serena Tuskino as she hugged her twin sister. "Hey Rena how are you doing kid?" Smiled Selena gently at Serena "I'm good Lena but I miss you mom, Sammy and me have stopped talking to dad since he… ya know" Serena answered. "It's Sammy and I Serena not Sammy and me" said Selena and then she looked at the black haired man who looked to be in shock Serena also turned to look at the man and then she scowled "what do you want jerk?" she snarled at him. Selena looked at her sister and tapped her shoulder "who's he?" she asked.

Serena glanced at her twin "that is Darien Chiba one of the biggest jerks around!" she replied and Selena raised her eyebrows "this is the one you always say picks on you huh sis?" she asked. Serena just nodded as Selena turned around and smiled at Darien who was just standing there in shock "hey, Darien-San is it?" Selena said while he still stood there staring at Selena and Serena then he snapped out of it and focused on Selena "yes odango's twin? Do you need something" he asked her.

Selena shook her head "oh it's nothing much. Just wondering, why a college student likes to pick on junior high girls" she answered then she dropped some money on the counter "see ya later Andy" she called to Andrew then she dragged Serena with her out the door "come on Rena I need your help picking out stuff for my new place" she told her sister. As the twins left the arcade Selena pictured Darien in her mind 'he sure looks a lot like the young earth prince Endymion from during the Silver Millennium. Oh well, I'm sure it's just a coincidence.' She thought to herself as they walked into the mall. The first store they went to was 'Furniture Warehouse' Serena grinned "okay Lena the first things we should look at is the kitchen and dining room then living room, bathroom, bedroom, guest bedroom, my room and the study. And all in that order sis."

Selena looked at her twin and shrugged "okay you're the boss." By the time they left Selena had enough furniture to open her own warehouse. Next they went to 'Linen 'n' Things' where they got bedspreads, sheets, pillows, pillowcases, curtains, rugs, shower curtains, bathmats, bathroom rugs, throw pillows, coffee, pot, plates, cups, glasses, mugs, silverware, placemats, towel for the kitchen and bath room. Then they went to 'Books and More' were they got a ton more books and a reading light, manga, college books, dictionary, writing equipment and other stuff. By the time they left the mall Selena was exhausted and Serena was still going finally they headed to the grocery store and got all the food that she needed then the twins hugged each other and parted ways Selena went home and finished unpacking her boxes then she let the men who were delivering her furniture in. after the men left Selena gathered up the empty boxes and started carrying the boxes down the stairs of the apartment building to the dumpsters outside. Suddenly Selena's foot slipped on one of the steps and she fell forward "aieeee!" she screamed rolling down the last few steps. Just before she hit the floor Selena felt someone catch her "easy there girlie" a slightly feminine voice said from above her. As Selena's eyes started to roll back in her head she caught sight of short, sand blond hair "Haru...ka?" she muttered then everything went black.

While Selena was unconscious she dreamt of a time long ago during the time of the Silver and Golden Millennium on the sun and moon kingdoms

'_**two blond haired, blue eyed seven year old girls were laughing and running through a rose garden filled it yellow and white double roses "Rena-Chan wait up!" squealed the elder twin girl to her sister as they reached the center of the rose garden where a boy was standing. The younger twin princess Serenity stepped forward "pardon me but who are you and why are you in the royal garden?" she asked the boy who bowed to both of them "I am the earth prince Endymion. My mother Queen Gaia is friends with Queen Serenity. Now whom might you be?" he said to the twin girls who looked at each other and giggled then the oldest twin stepped forward "I am princess Selenity daughter of Queen Serenity and King Apollo and I am the princess of the Sun kingdom." Answered Selenity "and I am princess Serenity daughter of Queen Serenity and King Apollo princess of the moon kingdom' answered Serenity after walking up to her sister. Suddenly they heard a voice "princesses where are you?" and a sandy blond haired sailor solider scout came around the corner "here we are Sailor Uranus" they said. **_

Then the dream went dark and Selena started waking up. Selena's eyes started fluttering open once they were open fully she slowly turned her head to look around to see an apartment just like hers except it was fully furnished. As Selena looked towards the left she saw a turquoise haired and sandy blond haired man sitting next to her. "So you're awake" said the turquoise haired woman. Selena blinked "where am I? Who are you?" she asked as she slowly rose up. "I am Kaioh Michelle and you are in mine and my friend Amara's penthouse" answered Michelle smiling gently at Selena and handing her a glass of water as the sandy blond haired girl straightened up " ah, so she is awake now that's good" Selena looked at the man curiously "Hey kitten I am Tenoh Amara and who might you be?" Selena cleared her throat and answered "My name is Selena Tuskino I live in the penthouse above you two" Michelle smiled "oh so your our new neighbor. It's nice to meet you" she said.

Selena glanced at Michelle and nodded "likewise" she responded as she started to get up but then her vision swam and she fell back down onto the couch. Amara stepped up and gently pushed Selena to lay down "whoa, there kitten where do you think you are going?" he asked crossing her arms. Selena looked up and saw two Amara's above her "I was planning on going to my place upstairs" she said rubbing her eyes.

Michelle raised her eyebrows "you aren't going anywhere young lady. Not with the fever that you have" she answered. Lena pinched her nose wearily "what fever? I feel fine" Michelle shook her head "you have a temperature of 102 degrees that isn't fine in my book" Amara nodded in agreement.

Selena frowned "but I have a job interview to get ready for" she mumbled. Amara chuckled "kitten I don't think you can even walk two steps right now let alone go to an interview" Selena looked at the man and woman then frowned again "okay, then how about we compromise I will stay here on this couch if one of you bring me my laptop so I can talk to my future boss and explain the situation and reschedule my interview appointment after that I will rest. Deal?" she asked them. Michelle and Amara looked at each other then said "deal" simultaneously. "Now which one of us will go get the laptop because one of us has to stay with you also is your door locked or not?"

Selena looked at them and said "well, since my hands were full of boxes I was unable to lock the door…. Oh, Heck the door is wide open!" Amara smirked "I'm sure your place is fine. And I will go get the laptop, grab your keys and a change of clothes."

Selena stared "but… But… But… You're a MAN!" she blurted out. Michelle and Amara looked at each other and laughed "Amara is in no way a male trust me _**she**_ is 110% a female and I should know." Snickered Michelle as Amara walked out the door.

Selena nodded and scooted up against the arm of the sofa then she looked at the wall and thought about the moon kingdom '_I wonder what brought that on? I only used to dream about that when I first became Sailor Sun'_ she said to herself. Just then Amara walked in with the laptop and a bag of clothes "here ya go kitten, the place is just fine. I got the keys and locked the door" she said.

"Thanks Tenoh-San" Lena responded as she turned the laptop on and connected to the internet then she went to the website '**Large Talk**' which hosted her new jobs webcams. After a few minutes of talking to her new boss who understood and said that once Selena felt better she would have herself a job because she had read Selena's thesis on the life stages of the moon and loved it. Once they were done Selena laid back down and fell asleep.

_A/N: Well, folks that was the first chapter of Golden Wings I hope y'all like it the next chapter is being written as I type this. I hope to have it out very soon! Meanwhile please check out my story for Ghost Hunt called Seeing Double!_

**Selena: I'm in that story too!**

_**Lynn: Yes, I know but in that story you are slightly different.**_

**Selena: yea, boring because I don't become Sailor sun!**

_**Lynn: Sorry that's how it is. Now please say what I asked you too!**_

**Selena: Well, Lynn would like you to please read and review and I would like it too otherwise Lynn Makes me eat her scary food dishes! Please!**


End file.
